


A not-so-secret obsession...

by allmadhere1225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boys Kissing, First Love, Fluff, Hate to Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Partial Nudity, Room of Requirement, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere1225/pseuds/allmadhere1225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A burning obsession becomes a secret romance when Harry gets curious about what Draco does in the room of requirement all day.<br/>A sixth year fic<br/>No way is this canonish in any shape or form.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so comments and improvements are gratefully accepted xxxx  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the harry potter world... Sorry to disappoint :)

Harry sighed as he paced back and forth along the far wall of the gryffindor common room. His day, so far had consisted of staring at Draco Malfoy's dot on the marauder's map and trying NOT to stare at him over breakfast. He sighed again, louder this time. Ginny turned to glare at him.   
"Sorry..." He mouthed, exasparated.

He had realised, several months ago, that Ginny's burning crush on him had never faded; the problem was that this was around the same time that Harry had also realised that he was gay and in love with Draco-bloody-Malfoy of all people, but, he supposed, you can't be held responsible for a foolish heart....

Ironically, for the brave gryffindor, he hadn't had the courage to come out to his friends but he had a feeling that Hermione had deduced his sexuality and his crush from the helplessly lovestruck glances across the great hall and from his obsessive interest in Malfoy's activites.

"Harry?" Hermione called; think of the devil, he grumbled to himself before putting on a falsely angelic smile. Hermione looked scared.   
'Oops,' Harry thought 'Maybe my angelic smile was more of a pedeophilic grin..'

"Yes 'Mione?"

"Where's Ronald??"

Harry pointed to where his friend was flirting with Lavender Brown practically sat on him.   
"C'mon or we'll be late for Slughorn, Harry."  
Harry eagerly leaped up at the thought of 2 hours in a dungeon, just feet away from his forbidden crush.....


	2. That escalated quickly....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and see....

The entirety of potions was spent daydreaming and Slughorn seemed worried about his 'potions prince' not living up to his expectations, which Hermione was very smug about.

************  
He was lying on the hot, golden sand with the burning sun beating down on his back and on the lake's surface, causing the surface to shimmer and scatter stars up the banks. Malfoy was lounging next to him, a slight tan on his pale body, he was shirtless and his hair was bleached white-gold.

"Potter," He whispered, voice trembling with want,  
"I'm going to snog you until you moan into me..."  
The platinum head came closer and closer as Harry leaned in to make the distance shorter and the kiss to come quicker. Harry closed his eyes and.....

******  
The glorious daydream was broken by everyone grabbing their bags and scraping their stools in the chaos of the lesson's end.

Harry groaned

Malfoy was the first to leave the classroom. Harry gathered up his things and raced out of  
the door, determined to follow.

Harry stalked him up staircases, through tapestries and secret doorways until, eventually, they were on the seventh floor and Harry realised that Malfoy was disappearing to the room of requirement.

Malfoy paced outside of a blank stretch of wall three times and a door appeared. It was heavy and oak and when he pushed on it, his strong upper arm muscles bulged. The door swung open and Malfoy scurried inside. Harry hurried in behind him, wondering what he would find inside.

As Harry entered, the room changed, apparently reflecting what he thought of last. The entire room was pretty much filled by a giant bed and a huge shaggy red and green rug.

Malfoy stopped in his tracks, and whipped  
around, his eyebrows twisted, nose wrinkled with confusion before shouting:  
"POTTER"  
And  
"What have you done... W-were you thinking about.... This.. When you walked in?"

"Er yes actually, Malfoy, I thought, seeing as we were alone, why not?" It took Harry a few seconds to realise that he actually had said this out loud. Malfoy just stared, gobsmacked.

Then Malfoy started to shake off his clothes.

"Urm what do you think you're doing?" Harry asked incredulosly and extremely politely.

"What does it look like I'm doing Potter? I'm stripping for you!"

"Why?"

"Because I want you..."

By now he was only in his pants and shirt.

Harry stepped closer, green eyes glowing.

Malfoy unconciously followed suit, his slate grey eyes nervous. Harry gently, gently placed his hands on Malfoy's pointy hipbones and yanked him closer.

"Say that again.." "Fuck it, Potter, Harry Potter, I want you.."

Harry leaned closer and Draco Malfoy became unable to form coherent thoughts. Their foreheads thumped together and they gazed into each other's eyes for several long seconds before Harry tilted his head back slightly, his lips parted in the tantalising expectation of a first kiss.

Hesitantly, Draco bridged the small gap, their lips touched, noses pressed together. The kiss was sweeter than either could have imagined and when Draco bit down hard on Harry's bottom lip, it was all Harry could do not to cry out and let Malfoy know just how much he needed this. 

Harry ran his pointed, pink tongue over Draco's top lip which tasted like vanilla and coffee before passing the threshold of his lips and flicking his tongue.

They kissed passionately for several long minutes before falling onto the bed and scrabbling frantically at their remaining clothes. When they were in a sufficient state of undress, Harry sucked and bit Draco's gorgeously prominent collarbones, leaving purpley marks before returning to his mouth. Malfoy gasped.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted the golden boy above me, snogging me senseless.."

"I think I do..."

Malfoy suddenly rolled out from underneath Harry and placed one slender finger on Harry's disappointed pout.

"To be continued, Potter."


	3. The note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and tell me what you think xxx

Potter,

Tonight, 9pm, Room of Requirement.

 

Harry recieved the note during potions the next day. Malfoy had bumped into him and slipped it into his robe pocket, grasping his arse briefly before winking and walking away. Potions improved dramatically after that and by the end, Hermione was glaring at him suspiciously.

***  
The Boy-Who-Lived wasn't prone to nervousness but as 9 o'clock drew closer and closer, he became increasingly jumpy and anxious and, to avoid being late, he left for the seventh floor at 8.30 under his invisibility cloak.

He strided past the concealed door three times, mentally chanting: 'I need the place where Malfoy and I met, I need the place where Malfoy and I met.' and slipped inside when it appeared.

As he wasn't expecting Malfoy to be there yet, he was a bit surprised as he pulled off the cloak to hear a familiar voice drawling, "You're a bit eager,Potter"

"Maybe I am, Malfoy, maybe I bloody am." Came the breathless reply. Malfoy was sat on the farside of the giant bed, his torso twisted in Harry's direction, revealing his perfect abs.

"Well then, get your scrawny gryffindor ass over here and snog me!"

Harry threw his sanity as far away from the room as possible before running and leaping to the bed and straddling Malfoy's toned waist with his thighs.

"Calm down, Potter..."

"Shut it Malfoy..."

It was Draco who leant in first, his pink lips just grazing Harry's, all the time keeping eye contact with those intensely emerald orbs.

Hesitantly, Draco placed his hands on Harry's slim chest, and Harry moved the few millimetres between their lips. The kiss was deep and intense. Draco moved his head down to bite the tender spot on Harry's neck, He reacted by pinching his ass and they scrambled around the enormous bed, a ferocious ball of kissing, licking and pinching.


	4. The end??

Harry,

Last night was fun, tonight, same time, same place... 

*******  
When the note arrived the next day, Harry's first reaction was anticipation, his second tiredness as he had only returned to Gryffindor Tower at 3 in the morning covered in hickies and bruises, his third? Well when had Malfoy started calling him HARRY!?

*******

The heavy oak door clicked shut but Harry was halfway across the room, wrapping his arms around Malfoy's waist as they both gazed at the sunset over the black lake through a window that Harry could swear wasn't there before.

Draco turned and buried his face in Harry's raven hair. Crushed against his chest, Harry inhaled Draco's mouthwatering coffee and vanilla scent before tilting his head up to be kissed. Draco obliged and Harry reached out to undo his shirt buttons, the item being a barrier to Malfoy's perfect porcelain chest. Harry threw the shirt on the floor and pushed Draco hard onto the bed. 

Harry clambered gracefully on top of him and planted tender kisses all across his torso, reaching as far down as the tight trousers would allow- and making a mental note to get rid of them as quickly as possible. Draco flipped them over so he was on top and ripped off Harrys shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"You're sewing them back on..." Harry said half-heartedly.

Draco just shimmied down Harry's body and got to work on his trousers, brushing over his straining pants in a teasing way before taking off his own trousers with a little help.

Playfully, Harry toyed with the waistband of Malfoy's pants before shoving his hands down the back and grasping his perfect, round arse and pulling him up so their hipbones rubbed together causing Draco to moan into his chest before reaching up to Harry's mouth and kissing him deeply, tongue flicking out, begging Harry to let him in, Harry parted his lips and sucked on Draco's tongue in a way that made him moan. The raw sound made Harry swallow and harden even more.

***

They lay spooning on the bed, the moon high in the sky when Harry did something that could change everything.

He looked Draco in the eye and said seriously: "You know, I think I'm falling a little bit in love with you, Draco Malfoy." 

"Me too, Harry." 

Harry's face fell.

"With me or with yourself?" Harry asked tentatively, as if dreading the answer.

"With you of course, you stupid bugger."

Draco kissed him tenderly.

"Stupid..."

A kiss.

"Lovely.."

Another kiss.

"Gorgeous..."

And again.

"Gryffindor."

He tangled his hands in Harry's raven hair and wished they could lay that way, enchanted by each other, for evermore and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might carry on with this but I might leave it as it is... Not sure yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short but tell me what you think please xxx


End file.
